


There Is No Greater Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sledding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; At last at peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Greater Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



It is the most wonderful time of year with a winter wonderland blanketing the town in fluffy, crisp snow. Under a bundle of mistletoe, Stiles nestles deeper into Derek’s arms as his boyfriend cuddles him while they kiss, and with their chests pressing together, he can feel Derek’s heart fluttering like a blue bird in a cage, fluttering widely and ready to take flight. 

While Stiles favors the Autumn season and the colorful leaves over snow he is not a prude; like Derek, he is a child at heart. He enjoys the snow, the fun--the peace and harmony of being with the man he loves with all his heart. 

Winter means a few childish playtimes; a snowman merrily decorated with a top hat, coal eyes and a carrot nose stands in the back yard, and arctic kisses in a winter wonderland are shared between cups of yummy hot cocoa. Blue mittens on palms and warm scarves draped over shoulder, there is giggles laughter in the chilly air during a time of joy and cheer.

While the snow falls, Derek gets a silliness buzzing through him and it’s as if a sensation of pure happiness comes over him. Everything is perfect and wondrous—his eyes twinkle brighter, his smile shines glowingly, and his bubbly personality glows past the darkness that haunts him daily. His tummy shakes as he rumbles with bubbly laughter as they lay in the snow to make angels, grinning with a bright smile so big it made his cheeks flush rosy-pink. 

When Derek tickles Stiles tummy and makes him giggle, he wiggles in the snow like a little puppy enjoying a tummy rub, and Derek laughs merrily as Stiles rolls in the snow, the beautiful snowflakes sticking to his eyelash. When he gets up and grabs a handful of snow, Derek is ready and raring to go, growling playfully as a dazzling smile lights up his handsome face. 

Stiles misses him with the snowball, and when he bends over to get another handful, Derek belts him in the bottom and takes off running. He chases the wolf but tucks tail and runs when Derek scoops up a huge handful and smacks him in the cheek. Derek gives chance, easily catching his boyfriend around the waist and hugging him and growling in his ear which makes Stiles cheeks flush with heat. When he gets Stiles in his arms, hugging him with a snuggle embrace as Derek kisses his cute button nose. 

Later at night, warm in their cozy cottage in the woods, Derek is childlike; playfully slapping Stiles on the butt with a fluffy pillow as his doter walks by with strings of festive lights in hand, sneaking up behind Stiles and nibbling his neck, making Stiles giggle while endeavoring to adorn the Christmas tree. He commences a flinging pillow fight, which turns into a silly tickle war...Stiles has a tiny spot under his ribs and when Derek skitters his fingertip over that spot, laughter rumbles from his chest as he giggles merrily.

It’s the most wonderful time of the year for the beloved lovers—there’ll be much mistltoeing and hearts will be glowing when love ones are near…oh joy, oh joy, it’s the most wonderful time of the year!

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: jonjokeat
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/634515.html?thread=86640019#t86640019)


End file.
